The Utimate Wake Up Call!
by BookWarmDracosGirl13
Summary: Isabella Swan lives a double life as Isabella Knight. What happens when the one's closes to her spill the bean, will she be able to take it when the whole world knows her secret.And what the hell does she have to do with the Gods, and sexappeal? And why the hell is her conscience telling her to do all these crazy sexual acts,its to do with the Gods and the love of her life Carlisle


**Hey guys, girls, and mythical creatures reading my story. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. This story is going to get really weird, but it is a Bella/Carlisle story but our Bells has to find out who she is before she can fall in love with our sexy Dr. Cullen. Well good readings to all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, songs, or twilight Characters, or the Jonas Brothers (Don't ask Hahaha) but the rest is mine (:**

"Bella, dinners here sweetie" Renee calls from down the stairs. I put my note book down and I get up out of bed and slip on my tweetie slipper. I look around my room; it's still not packed yet we are leaving for Forks, WA tomorrow and I haven't packed one item in my room yet, while the rest of the house is empty. I don't want to leave Phoenix, it's so sunny and the days here are perfect, unlike Fork where there is an overcast every single day except for a couple of days in the summer and summer is so far away. Yea I know that leaving is sort of my fault, but if my dad didn't have to relocate jobs I would have just gone to a different school even though I've been to nine different high schools here in phoenix. But no, we have to leave to a whole new state, and I'm sure my dad could have kept the same job. "Isabella, now before it gets cold." Mom yells.

"Fine, geez don't get your panties in a bunch grandma." I shout back to Renee with a lot of attitude.

"Excuse me young lady what did you just say to me?!" Renee yells back while I'm walking down the stairs, I roll my eyes. **This woman is always on my case.** _That's because you're a trouble maker Isabella. _**I am not a trouble maker, I'm the innocent one. **_Yeah right, sure you are. _**Hey whose side are you on, I thought you were my conscience, you listen to me? **_Isabella do you even know what conscience means? It means the sense of right and wrong. This means you listen to me missy. _**Whatever, why don't you just leave already? **_Yeah, yeah, yeah you're bitchy after you write. _**Ugh!**

"Sorry mom I didn't mean it." I say lamely I just want to get back upstairs so I could finish writing, I've been working on that piece for days now and I'm almost done.

"Mhmm sure you are, what in the world took you so long? Hmm? Oh were you packing the last of your stuff? The movers will be here in the morning." She asks raising her eyebrows.

"I was writing actually-."

"Oh you in that damn song book, that's the reason we are moving, you get so offensive when you hear people talk about Isabella Knight and your songs." She says accusingly. I hate when she uses the last name Knight I mean yeah that's my stage name and I have a long blonde wig to go with it (Like she used to have it) and brown eye contacts my real eye color is green, but I wish she wouldn't use that name I mean what if someone would have heard her. That would just be terrible then my secret would be out then people wouldn't leave us alone, and the bad thing is, I think that's what my mom want. I mean she's always saying how famous I am but no one recognizes us because we hide. The only reason we hide is because I don't want to have to worry about be the crazy fans and stalkers and people coming up to me when I'm trying to mind my own business. And right now Isabella Knight is the number one rock/pop singer there is, I've been at the top spot since I became famous almost three years ago.

"Well what am I supposed to do sit back and let them talk about me? No I don't think so, they may not know it's me they were talking about, they still had no right to say the things they did I worked hard to put this life together and I'm not going to let anyone talk about me like that. I don't care who they are, I have a right to stand up for myself and damn it that's what I did." I say in a huff then shove myself into the dining room chair and stuff my face with orange chicken from my favorite Chinese food spot. I look at my mom's face and see the look of shock at my outburst.

"Well Bells you really can't blame your mother for worrying, you've been in three fights in every high school you've been to. Bells you've been to nine different schools in the past three year, Bella nine schools times three fight in each one equals twenty seven fights. What do you have to say for yourself?" Charlie says walking in the dining room giving mom a kiss and taking his plate while sitting next to me.

"Um those are only the fights you guys know about?" I say in a quiet voice I thought he couldn't hear. Boy did I think wrong. "EXCUSE ME, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I shrink back in my chair.

"I uh… uh I said I love you daddy." I stutter out while standing up about to leave.

"Isabella sit down now, and why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Charlie asks and I look down at what I'm wearing seeing nothing wrong with it since it's what I always wear.

"What do you mean dad I am wearing clothes? And I need to finish packing." I say never sitting wishing I could escape to my room.

"Bella those look like underwear and that 'shirt' is five inches above you bellybutton. Oh and how much do you have packed so I can bring it down when I'm done eating?" I was hoping to avoid this question I still have to go get boxes to pack.

"Dad I wear these kinds of clothes all the time. Oh and about the packing umm well how do I say this? You see I haven't actually started packing yet." Charlie spits tea everywhere and his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

"Isabella Marie Swan you haven't packet one thing in your room? What the hell have you been doing in there for the past two weeks?" Renee yells at me putting her hands on her hips.

"Mom, dad I really don't want to move to Fork, WA please don't make me I mean if you want to go I can stay here and you guy go, I can take care of the house and everything." I beg them hoping for a yes but I already know the answer in no.

"We are sorry Bells we just can't trust you right now with all the fighting and missing school we can't trust you to be on your own." Charlie says pigging out on his food.

"You know I got to go I'll be back in two hours to pack my thing I need to so shopping. Its six- thirty right now I should be home at about eight O'clock I need to go change." I hear my parents sigh as I head up the stairs; I walk in my room and slam the door behind me. I kick off my shoes, and taking my clothes off, I walk to my huge closet. All my clothes are already off the hanger and ready to go in boxes, I grab my tightest dark low rise skinny jeans, a dark blue halter top with tiny red hearts all over it, and some red pumps. I throw it on quickly then put on a little bit of mascara, apply some cherry chap stick. I quickly put my hair in a bun then the wig cap and finally my long blonde wig, I add some hair pins for extra hold then I put my eye contacts on last. I grab my purse and car keys off of my night stand and check if I have my three credit cards. I walk down stairs to the dining room to get the rest of my orange chicken. Charlie and Renee are basically in the same spots I left them in except Renee is sitting down and quietly talking to him. I smile to myself knowing that my parents are happy together. They look up when I enter the room and go over to my food to pick it up.

"What?" I ask defensively as Renee takes in my appearance.

"You're really going out as Isabella Knight?" Is what she asks, and rolling my eyes at her I turn to leave.

"Well I am Isabella Knight for your fyi." I say waving my hand over my head. I walk out the door and onto the curb, lucky we do have any neighbors people would have found me out a long time ago. I walk to the driver's side of my yellow Porsche that has a new engine and step in then let my car warm up. I open my purse and check if I have my Isabella Knight driver's license which I do. I shift in to drive and take off towards the mall to get some boxes and shop. I'm going to have to have it shipped to Forks. Ugh I can't believe my parents are making me go to that tedious old town, I mean what is there to do there, I mean come on you see the same faces every single day. I don't have many friends here but Knight has the entire world has her friends, now isn't that sad. Oh well if they don't want to be friend with me that's just fine.

I pull into the parking lot of the mall and park in the first spot; I could feel everyone's eyes on the car… awkward. The windows are tinted so they can't see who's inside my car, but being the only one in phoenix with a limited edition European Porsche (I have no idea what I'm talking about when it comes to cars) it's not hard to tell who it is. I shut my car down and step out while pulling my purse up my arm; I quickly walk through the mall doors after locking my car and make my way to _**Wet Seal. **_I walk up to the very busy sales clerk who is just filling out paper work and didn't even see me walk in.

"Excuse me?" I ask politely while folding my hand on the top of the glass counter.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something, just wait until I'm done?" She says in a bitchy voice, and she doesn't even look up at me, uh RUDE. I stand here for thirty minutes wait for the bitch to help me and I swear she is going slowly on purpose. She has long faded green hair, EW, piercings on both sides of her mouth, and one shoved through the middle of her nose. She's short, plumped with bad teeth with ugly green braces that probably once matched her ugly colored hair. Who in the hell hired this bitch?

"Isabella? Honey why are you in line at the counter? How long have you been waiting there for?" My head snaps up to the sound of the store manager's voice. He's a tall thin lanky man with long brown hair that is always in a low pony tail. He has large blue eyes, thin pale lips, high cheek bones, and a long pointed nose. And he is gayer then gay and I just love him.

"Oh hello Jesse, I've been waiting for your absolutely rude salesman to help me for about half an hour." I say with a pout, his eyes flash when he looks at the salesman who is now in shock upon finally noticing who is in front of her.

"S-Sir I had no idea that it was Isabella Knight-."

"Leave the store now Annemarie, your fired. You should treat all customers with respect. Now out of my store." With that she ran out crying. I feel bad I didn't want her to lose her job.

"Oh Jesse you didn't have to do that. I didn't mean to get the poor girl fired." I say speaking my thoughts out loud.

"It's fine Isabella I was going to fire her anyway. So what can I do for you this evening Miss Knight? And by the way you look lovely." He says kindly.

"Well I need an entire winter wardrobe. And thank you, you look lovely as well." He's wearing some tight tan pants a white button down long sleeve dress shirt, and a matching tan scarf.

"What on earth are you going to do with all those clothes when it is burning up here? And thank you." He asks walking me around the store.

"Well you see my family and I are moving and its cold where we are going, and all the clothes I have are clothes for the heat." I say smiling.

"Oh well okay, what would you like?" He asks then looks at me pointedly.

"I was wondering if you could send me all the winter clothes you have in my size?" I ask and stop looking around.

'Yes that would be a good idea, so your pants are a size four and your tops are small right?" Jesse asks walking us up to the register.

"Yes, and here you go, it's the new address, you can just bill me later if that is okay?" I hand him a piece of paper with the storage address from Fork.

"That's fine Isabella. I hope you have a safe trip honey." He says giving me a hug after entering my order and address into the computer.

"Thank you I'll miss you." I say hugging him back and turning to leave. Then I remember I need boxes. "Oh and do you by any chance have any folded boxes? We leave tomorrow and I haven't packed yet." I ask hoping he does because I don't feel like dealing with any more people then I have to.

"Oh yes we have a lot how many do you need?" Yes thank god.

"About fifty, that should be enough for my room." I have a lot of stuff in my room.

"Okay dear let me go get them." He walked to the back and came back about five minutes later with his arms full. After we stuff them in the back seat of my car and say our goodbyes I head home thirty minutes early, we have a big day tomorrow.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." I yell after walking in the door with my arms full of boxes.

"We're in the living room hun." Renee calls out. While walking to the living room I stumble and drop all the boxes with a loud thud. I hear Charlie rush to get up and run over to see if I am ok.

"Bells are you alright?" He asks and starts picking up the boxes for me.

"Yeah dad I'm fine, I was going to head up stairs anyway I'm way behind on packing." I say grabbing the boxes from Charlie.

"Let me see those Bells, you go start organizing your stuff you want in each box and I'll these taped up for you okay baby?" Charlie says taking them back in his arms. I huff and nod my head then take my shoes off.

"Okay that sounds good, I already know I'm going to be up all night." I jog up the stairs and into my room and turn my stereo on as loud as it can go; I'm going to miss this room my walls are a deep red with pictures of all the celebrities that I've met as the real me, since I have money, and get free passes to a bunch of thing, I just go as the real me. There's one of me and Jay Leno, Jimmy Kimmal, The Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Justin Beiber, Taylor Swift, well you get the point. I'll start with the pictures, I take them all down and put them in a neat stack in the middle of the floor, I have about thirty pictures in my room and the rest are in storage. Next I pile my books, magazines, note books, and CD's in to another stack. In another stack I put all my electronics like my iPad, IPod, alarm clock, DVD player. Cable box, Xbox, play station 1, 2, and3, Wii, three laptops, PsP, Nintendo Ds, Game boy, Etc.

I'm in my privet bathroom packing all the stuff when my cell phone beeps saying I have a text message. I walk over to my IPhone and open the message… it's from my boyfriend, if you can call him that. All we do is talk, hold hands, and kiss, I don't understand he tells me I'm sexy, hot, beautiful… and yet we haven't had sex yet. I mean doesn't he want me? I know he has the whole purity ring thing going on (No offence to anyone who has one, I have one myself) but I have needs and when we get into really hot make out sessions I feel his needs too, he denies it all the time telling me it the devil trying to get us to do his bidding. I just roll my eyes and won't touch him for the rest of the day.

_**Why didn't you tell me you are moving? - Joe**_

_Why does it matter Joe you live in Los Angeles anyway and I live in Phoenix? What difference would it make if I move over a couple states? - Bella_

Yup, that's right I'm dating Joe Jonas, we've been dating for one and a half years and I'm getting tired of this relationship with him. It's like something is missing between us, there's no spark there, and I know exactly what's missing… our sex life and I have to tell you I'm a sexual person, I know how can I be a sexual person when I'm still a virgin. Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't give myself pleasure. I'm tired of the constant arguing; we never go out on dates anymore when we talk its brief except for when we are arguing, that lasts hours. I just don't love him anymore.

_**It matters because I have the right to know where you are at all times. How do I know you're not out screwing someone? – Joe**_

_Excuse me? Did you just accuse me of cheating? What the fuck Joe you sure as hell know I would never disrespect anyone, so why the fuck would I cheat on your ass? Even though you show me no love. – Me_

_**Where are you moving to? And you think I don't love you? – Joe**_

_I'm moving to Forks, WA, Joe I know you don't love me I mean come on you just accused me of cheating on you, I'm going to call you I'm tired of texting. – Me_

I type in Joe's number and it rings seven times before he answers his phone.

"What do you want Isabella?" He says to me in a hateful voice. Why is he being so mean to me? Is it because I said I know he doesn't love me? Well he's proving that right know.

"Well I wanted to talk to my boyfriend, but it seems like he hates me." I say hoping I sound bitchy.

"I don't hate you Isabella,"

"Yeah you just don't love me." I say cutting him off.

"That's the problem I don't know how to love you, and you don't help by being-,"

"By being me? Yeah because we wouldn't want me to be myself right?" I cut him off again knowing it gets him pissed.

"That is not what I meant Isabella-,"

"Then what did you mean Joe? How else would you have ended that sentence?" I know he'll explode any minute now, this is one thing he hates, getting cut off. It's not my fault I know how to push his buttons.

"I was going to say it doesn't help that you are just so stubborn, I mean if only you were more like-,"

"More like what Joe? I dare you to tell me to change." I say hiding my giggles because I know that was the last straw. "I am stubborn Joe that's who I am and if I'm not stubborn then I'm not me. I'm not going to be what you want me to be-," He cut me off.

"STOP FUCKIN' CUTTING ME OFF YOU BITCH!" He screams at me, I gasp, he's never yelled at me before, and I could stand yelling but cussing at me and calling me a bitch, that's just offensive. I feel tears prickle in my eyes and Joe and I are silent for five minutes until I sniffle and let out a small sob. I know I am being a total girl right now but my boyfriend just yelled at me for the first time _and_ called me a bitch how else am I supposed to react?

"Oh baby I'm so, so, so very sorry I didn't mean that at all, I know how you get sometimes and I should of handled that better. Please baby girl forgive me, I love you so much" Ha that's funny because he just said a minute ago he doesn't know how to love me.

"Joe-

"ISABELLA MAIRE SWAN?" Gosh my mom bugs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW MOM?" I scream back, then immediately slap my hand over my mouth. I totally forgot that Joe wasn't someone who's in on the secret. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Did your mom just call you Isabella Swan?" Joe asks, but I can't respond I'm frozen.

"Isabella answer me now! Did your mom just call you Isabella Swan-,"

"No, I have to go." And for the first time ever I hung up on Joe Jonas who just found out my secret. My phone vibrates indicating I have an incoming call, I ignore it

"Isabella Swan if you don't get your but down right now I'm going to…" Renee's voice fades into the background as my phone beeps and my shatters as I read the text from _Facebook _on my real account.

_**New message from: **__Joe Jonas_

_Well, Well Miss _Swan, _it seems you have been quite the liar. I hope your little secret doesn't become known. ;) Ops I accidently told E! News was I not supposed to? _

I lock and save the message. This can't be happening, not now. What am I going to do? Oh gosh, I have to hide Isabella Swan. _**See this is what happens when you are two people; you should have just been yourself. **__Well it's a little late for that now, isn't it? Now are you going to help me or talk shit? If you're not going to help then leave, I have to figure something out. __**Erase yourself for the internet. **__That is a good idea but even if I do that I won't be gone completely, do you know how many professionals they'll have on this case? __**Well it's a start so get to deleting and change your phone number. **__Right I'm on it._

I grab one off my lap tops from the pile and go to _Facebook, _after signing in I quickly go to MY ACCOUNT and delete it. I do the same to my _MySpace, Bebo, Myyearbook, _my_ Tumblur _and anything else with my real name. I call the _Verizon _store it rings three times before they answer.

"Hello this is the Verizon store how my I help you, you are Speaking to Justin." Justin says politely.

"Hello Justin I'm calling because I want to change this number." I say hastily.

"Okay ma'am what is your name?" He asks hurriedly sensing my urgency.

"Isabella Marie Knight." I hear him gasp.

"Isabella Knight, I am a huge fan, you are so beautiful and I love your music, the way you sing and the words you speak just move people." I smile at what says and how young he sounds he sounds hot.

"Why thank you Justin. How old are you?" I ask then I blush, I haven't blushed in so long. Joe doesn't say anything that makes me blush any more.

"I'm nineteen. And you are very welcome my lady." He says making his voice go deep, and I giggle out loud.

"Well Justin how about after you change my number you text me?" I say boldly, Joe and I aren't together so might as well.

"Really you want to talk to me? I would love to text you Isabella." He says shyly.

"Please call me Bella and I would love to text you too." I say blushing and smiling like an idiot.

"Okay Bella, let's get that number changed." After getting my number changed and a promise of getting a text from Justin we say goodbye. I just sit here thinking of what went down with Joe. He was supposed to support me and be there for me, not turn against me.

I turn and look in the mirror I still have my Isabella Knight stuff on. I feel tears fall down my cheeks and I start to sob. I get up and start for the stairs. "MOM, DAD." I yell and I hear running from the living room I make it down the stairs in one piece but my heart is in pieces.

"What is it baby? What's wrong are you okay?" Charlie asks as Renee checks over me.

"No everything is not alright, we need to leave tonight not tomorrow night, we need to leave now." I say in a rush, I know there are going to be hundreds of reporters at the airport tomorrow.

"What are you talking about sweetie? We can't leave now you haven't finished packing yet and we would have to buy our tickets all over again." Dad says shaking his head while mom is studying me closely. She looks at Charlie then she looks into my eyes.

"Charlie hunny I think we should leave now look at Isabella's face, something is obviously wrong. What's the matter baby girl?" Renee asks and for once I'm glad she was paying close attention to me.

"Joe knows my secret, our secret." I say and they look shocked, then scared then finally angry, well my mom looks happy, Very happy. I wander why.

"What did he say? How did he find out? What was his source?" Charlie asks taking a deep breath.

"When mom called for me I was on the phone with him, and I totally forgot about the secret because we were arguing again and he heard the transaction between mom and me." I say feeling my tears start up again.

"And what did he say Bella?" Renee asks listening intently. I reach in my pocket for my phone and pull it out. I open up the message from Joe and hold it up for them to see.

"I'm going to kick that little punk's ass and throw him in jail." He says angrily.

"Dad you can't do that, he didn't threaten me. I think we should just leave now.

"Or…" Renee trails off biting her lip.

"Or what mom?" I ask truly curious.

"Or you could _be _Isabella Knight." My eyes go huge. Now I know why she's so happy about Joe knowing.

"Mom, why would you want me to do that?" I look at her like she's stupid.

"I don't get it what are you guys talking about?" Charlie asks while I look at my mom like she just stabbed me in the back.

"Mom wants me to erase Isabella swan." I say as a tear falls down my cheek, all this crying isn't good for my contacts.

"What? What is wrong with you Renee? You would rather have Isabella Knight than our daughter? Do you know how much that would change her? No absolutely not, unless she says that's what she wants." Charlie yells at Renee. "Bella how about this, I give you the keys to the house in Forks and you can travel tonight instead of tomorrow night. Your mother and I will stay here and finish packing, that way know matter who you go as the paparazzi won't get any photos of you. Okay? Do you like that plan? And you can go grocery shopping." He says and I give him a huge hug.

"Yes I would like that way better let me go pack an overnight bag and change into some comfortable clothes, and take off my wig and I'll need my airplane ticket." With that said I make my way upstairs to change and pack. Before I close my door I hear my mom and dad arguing. I quickly stuff some shorts, tank tops, bras, and panties in my small suitcase along with a few pairs of highlighter colored ankle socks, my black vans, and my newest laptop. I take off my wig, and contacts, after putting my contacts in their case I shove them in my suitcase. I take my clothes off and throw on a matching red bra and thong set, some bright red short shorts, a black tank, and some red stilettos with a black high. I put on some red lip gloss that looks clear giving my lips a natural healthy look instead of peal pink, my skin is clear of blemishes and is ivory colored. I stroke a little bit of black mascara on my top and bottom lashes and smear some heavy black liner on my bottom lids making my green eyes pop.

I grab my IPod touch, my car keys, my purse, my suitcase and my song book and my favorite pen. Maybe I should go to the airport as Isabella Knight, I put my hair back in a bun, and I put my wig cap back on and fix my wig on top of my head. I close my suitcase. I head out my door then stop abruptly at what I hear from downstairs.

"Charlie the only reason I want to be a part of this family is because of the money, I haven't loved you for years. Don't get me wrong I care about you but I don't love you." I could feel my dad's heart breaking to pieces. I could feel his soul ripping apart, his entire being shattering. Those couple of sentences Renee utter made me loath her to pieces. "Charlie I thing you should go to forks alone and I will take care of Isabella and the bank account from now on, and if you want to see her you have to come here. You can tell she doesn't want to leave, so she won't mind the new plans." Oh hell no, she is not speaking for me. She may be right about me not wanting to leave, but she is not taking care of shit. "Oh and I think we should get a divorce, I've been seeing someone else and I love him." My poor, poor dad, I could feel my tears pouring down my face in heavy streams.

"Renee, what is your daughter's name?" Dad asks, and I hold my breath.

"Are you mental? It's Isabella." Renee answers. I roll my eyes upward.

"No! What's her FULL name Renee?" Dad all but yells at her. I know dad knows I'm listening.

"Oh for god's sake, it's Isabella Marie Knight! I –I mean swan." She says confidently then stutters. I burst into wet sobs and hear Renee gasp and I run downstairs and put my stuff down at the bottom of the steps. "Hunny I meant to say Swan its just-," she begins to say, but I don't have the tolerance to listen.

"NO! I know what you meant. And it damn sure wasn't Swan, if you think for one second that I'm staying with you then you thought wrong. I thought you were happy with daddy, he gives you every fucking thing you want and you have the nerve to divorce him? I HATE you, No I _LOATH _you. I'm leaving for Forks tonight, and daddy will leave tomorrow night. You're not coming with us, you're not staying in this house, you know why? Because _I _bought this house and you're not welcome here, Oh and you're not getting any of _MY _money. So why don't you just leave we never want to see you again." I yell. "Oh no you don't." I say beating her to her purse and taking out her wallet, I leave the bills in it I just take the three credit cards out of it which have my name on them.

"Isabella that's just mean, how am I supposed to buy things for myself?" She whines to me.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe you could get a job, or um hmm oh I know got leech off the boyfriend your leaving daddy for. Here now leave my house or I'm calling the cops." I say throwing her purse back to her. She stands frozen just looking at me, as in wondering if I'm serious. I huff and roll my eye and I walk over to the door and open it waiting for her to walk out and resisting the urge to drag her out by her hair.

She slowly walks over to the door, and then she turns to me and her eyes turn into slits. "You're going to regret this." And with a glare and a smirk on her face, she walks out the door. After closing the door I turn to face my dad. We just stand here; staring at each other, like did all that really just happen in about five minutes.

"When did you start calling me daddy princess?" He says with a small smile on his thin lips. Slowly I start to smile until it hurts my face. I jump and hug him like I haven't hugged him in so long. I pull back and shrug my shoulders.

"Alright dad I'm going to head out already, I'll see you tomorrow night?" I ask to make sure I got it right.

"Actually I think I'm going to have to stay an extra week, so I can file for the divorce and get new locks for all of the doors and window, and I have to go to the bank and change the account number which will take a whole day, so I'll see you in a week two weeks at the most. So make sure you call me every night, don't forget to lock the doors when you leave the house, and before you go to bed, and today is Saturday so be sure not to miss school on Monday, I'm going to call to make sure that you show up. I love you baby girls and I'm going to miss you while I'm gone." He says the last part awkwardly.

"Wow a whole two weeks dad? Are you sure? I mean I can stay if you want?" I really truly didn't want to stay because the paparazzi are going to be there tomorrow because of stupid Joe. Ugh.

"No hunny its fine, really it's just business and you have school and don't forget what Joe did so just be careful okay, now let me drive you so you don't have to call a cab, I already called the airport and they said the only airplane going to Fork is a privet plane that seats ten people and is going to be occupied by seven people. So I switched your plane ticket to the privet plane, so all you have to do is go to the ticket desk and drop yours off and pick up the other one under my name. We better be heading out you plane leaves in an hour." I nod my head and go for my bag but Charlie beat me to it. I just shrug my shoulders and grab my purse and take my car keys out. "Oh hunny you won't need your car keys." He says, I look at him with confusion on my face and he laughs at me. "I had your car shipped out about five minutes before you came downstairs so it will be in the parking lot when you get there." I huge him again, I'm going to have my baby with me so I don't have to walk everywhere or call a cab.

"Okay dad, let's go, we'll just have to take your car." With that we step outside and into my dad's big red truck that his friend Billy from La Push which is a few miles out of Forks, sold to him over the internet. They've never met in person but they are really good friend, though I've never introduced myself. And when Billy found out we are moving to Forks they couldn't stop talking about the fishing/ camping trips they are going to go on every weekend. I've never seen my dad so happy, except for the day I got my record deal.

Dad starts the car and heads to the airport about ten blocks away. I can't believe I'm not going to be able to see my dad for a whole two weeks; I sure am going to miss him. Well I do have to fly back in a week and a half for a concert for the people who have and have survived breast cancer. We are pulling into the parking lot when I speak.

"Hey dad, I have a concert here in a week and a half so maybe we can go out for lunch? And I won't need my car, I'll just have my limo drive take me everywhere I need to go and he can pick from the airport when I get here." I say look up at him with a smile.

"That sounds good Bella maybe we can even get dinner before you leave. Just tell me the exact day and I'll be there. Well Bella I'm going to miss you I haven't been away from you for so long. Remember to call me every night and lock the doors, and-,"

"And got to school, I know dad." I say cutting him off and then he smiles at me.

"I was going to say, make sure you go grocery shopping, but I'm glad you were listening. So you know what to do with you ticket? You have to-,"

"Go up to the ticket desk, give them my ticket and get the other ticket under your name. Dad I know all this, so can I go now before I miss my flight?" I say with a giggle.

"Yeah Bella, I see you soon I love you baby girl, be safe." He says giving me a hug, I grab my stuff and start walking to the entrance door.

I turn around and see Charlie about to get in his truck. "Dad." I shout and I can feel everyone's eyes on my, well that was a mistake. "I love you too." He laughs and shacks his head because he sees my mistake and I take off running and everyone chases me I see flashing lights from cameras and phone, I hear people shouting for me and asking for autographs. I look over my shoulder and see Charlie just escape the fan trying to get his autograph for being my father. I run faster and see a women's restroom. I run in and slam and lock the door behind me.

I gasp for air, and slide down the door I hear four toilets flush and four girls step out of the stales, great. They all look at me with big excited eyes. They look familiar, then it hits me these four girls were my friends from sophomore year, when I first became Isabella knight they never saw me again after I got in my first fight. Not because they didn't want to be my friends but because I decided to close myself off from everyone, after my third school I just stopped making friends. In school I was never the popular one, I never tried to date the hottest guy in school because I knew I wouldn't be there long.

"Um hello?" I say nervously as I look at each of my old friends.

"You're really Isabella Knight, Oh my god! I am such a big fan. I love all your music, you are such a good singer I want to be a singer, and it's always been my dream to sing in front of thousands of people. Do you get nervous up there sometime, oh I bet you do? Oh can I have your autograph?-," Tami rushes out getting really excited about meeting me. She's tall and skinny with short black hair; she has tan skin and deep blue eyes and perfectly straight white teeth.

"Tami, slow down your probably freaking her out." Shawna says grabbing Tami by the shoulders and giggling. Shawna has honey colored hair with big hazel eyes and is a about the same height as Tami. "Hi Isabella I'm Shawna this is Tami, she is Hazel, and the she is Ecstasy. She said pointing out the pair of twins who are dressed exactly the same. They are my height and have long black hair with brown eyes and they are Porter Rican's who look like models.

"Hello girls, yes if you want my auto graph yes you can have it, but I really need to make a call my plane leave in fifty minutes and I still need my ticket. So please excuse me for a moment." I say politely and they nod. I dial my bodyguard's number; it rings twice before he picks up.

"Hello?" He asks, I forgot I changed my number.

"Hey Steven its Isabella Knight I need you to come to the airport, I'm stuck in the restroom because there is a mob of fans outside and since you live a few blocks down I called you?" I say in a rush then add. "I'll pay you a thousand extra dollars." I look at my friends when I hear them gasp at the price I give just to get me out of a restroom, I just smile at them.

"Do you need the limo to get you to where ever you're going?" He asks and I can hear him getting his clothes on.

"No I don't need the limo, I'm flying out and my plane leaves in fifty minutes." I say wishing he would hurry; I really can't miss this flight.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes, just hang tight."

"Okay thank you." I say then hang up and turn back to the girls. "Okay, so what do you guys want me to sign?" I say digging a marker out of my bag.

"Oh can you sign the back of my IPod, and my purse?" Ecstasy asks shyly, I nod my head and sign what she wants me to sign.

"I want the side on my white sunglasses signed." Shawna says handing me her pretty white sunglasses; I think I have the same pair. I open my bag and look for the, yup I do the same exact ones.

"I have the same glasses as you Shawna." I say showing her my pair, she smiles really big.

"We have the same taste in accessories." They all giggle, even me. After signing a bracelet for Hazel and a book, a purse, a phone, an IPod, and a pair of flip flops for Tami my biggest fan ever, we just stand there and talk.

"So where are you girls head to?" I ask curiously.

"Oh on a class trip to Seattle, then to some tribal reservation called La Push for our history class. Did you know La pushes ancestors were descended from wolfs, isn't that so cool." Shawna says getting very excited. Tami rolls her eyes and I smile at her, then I remember seeing her on _**YouTube **_singing one of my songs. I like seeing people singing my songs online.

"That's totally cool Shawna, Hey Tami I think I remember seeing you singing one of my songs online last year." I say to her and her eyes light.

"You saw me singing your song Oh My God that is so cool. Did you like it?" I smile at the memory and I nod my head.

"I did very much, and if I'm being honest your voice is what got me and Joe Jonas together." Her mouth falls open at my confession.

"Are you serious? How is that even possible?" She asks looking at me like she's about to blow through the ceiling.

"Well I've always liked hearing people sing my songs, and one day when I was hang out with Joe, Kevin, and Nick, I was sitting in between Nick and Joe and at the time I had a crush on Nick but he had a girlfriend, and I knew that Joe liked me and I liked him a little to. I was on Nick's laptop searching people singing my songs and you popped up and I clicked on you, I thought you sound so beautiful and I told Joe. I said 'Joe isn't her voice so beautiful' and I turned to look at him and he looked me in the eye and said 'Yes it is, but do you know what else is beautiful?' I said 'What is Joe?' and he said 'You are beautiful' then he kissed me." All four girls have a look of bliss on their face then they say "Aww that's so romantic." I laugh and they look at me with a look of confusion. "Joe and I broke up today." I say and once a again they all say "Aww, you don't need him he's a jerk" then we all laugh together.

"You know, you girls are really nice people, I really like you girls, so I'm going to do something I have only done once in my life, and it's a onetime deal, if you don't take it now it will never be offered again. So do you want my surprise on not?" I ask risking a lot by doing this but I want my friends back. They all nod their heads saying they want whatever I'm about to give them. "Do you girls want my phone number?" As soon as the question is out they all scream and say yes about ten times and I laugh with them. "Okay get your cell phones out I'm only going to say it once." They all rush to get their phones. "Okay are you girls ready?" They nod their heads fast. "Okay its (602) (555-3333), do you girls have it?" They all nod their heads again and hug me.

"Should we send you a text so you can have our numbers?" Tami asks jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah one at a time, Tami you text me first." I say, and five seconds later.

_**Hey it's Tam **__** 3. **_ After saving her number I text back.

_**Hey Tam **__** 3. **_"Okay your turn Ecstasy."

_**Hi, it's Ex… **_I smile at her and save her number.

_**Hi **__**… **_"Okay you can go on ahead Shawn-," There was pounding on the door.

"Isabella, its Steven are you in there?" Well where else would I be, Steven is a real good friend of mine, but sometimes he can be really stupid.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute Steve. Okay both of you just text me your names so I don't confuse your numbers." I say and we all hug each other. "It was nice meeting you girls, and I'll text you when I get off the airplane, then you can text when you land. Oh and please, please, please don't give my number out; I really don't want to change it."

"By Isabella it was nice meeting you maybe we can all hang out sometime." Hazel says as I walk to the door, I turn around and nod and then she gives me a weird look.

"Yeah okay I'll call you girls with details, well goodnight, and have a safe flight." With that said I walk out the door and right into Stevens back. "Damn Steven have you been working out? I feel like I walked into a brick wall." He gives a booming laugh and rushes me towards the stairs ad to the ticket desk. Steven is about seven feet tall and about three hundred pounds of muscle. He has short brown hair and light brown eyes, his hands are bigger then my face, and his feet are bigger then my waist. How can a person be so big and not be considered a giant.

"Very funny Isabella, how have you been chipmunk?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Not so good, my loser boyfriend dumped me, I have to go out of town alone, my dad won't be there for two weeks, and to top it off my parents are getting a divorce." I say in one breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Isabella, I wish I could help. I wish you luck with all of that. Just remember I'm only a phone call away, you're like my little sister and I'll do anything for you. Okay?" He says hugging me to his huge frame.

"Thanks Steven, you're like my brother too, and I'll always be here for you. And since your family now I would like to give you something." I say grabbing my wallet out of my bag.

"Oh no Isabella I don't want to take you money." He says with a smile and putting his hand over mine. I just shake it off and shake my head.

"It's much better then plane old money Steve. Here, I want you to have this; it's been in the wrong hands for too long already." I open his hand and place the tiny black unlimited credit card in the center of his palm. I look up at him and smile. He stares at it like he's afraid it'll vanish, it will never disappear from his grace.

"Isabella I cannot take this it- its-,"

"It's mine and I want you to have it. You can withdraw any amount of money you need you can use it anywhere. Steven there is only one condition to having this card." I say smiling at him a huge smile.

"And what is that Isabella?" He asks with tears in his eyes and his chin quivering. I can't help but let my tears fall.

"You have to get your wife, get your three little boys and move out of that one bedroom apartment and get yourselves the biggest mansion you could fine. Because you and your family deserve all of that." With that said he sobs and throws his arms around me and spins me around in circle. After he sets me down he kisses both of my cheeks, we let go of each other and dry our faces.

"Isabella I will never be able to thank you enough. I am forever in your debt." He says staring me in the eyes.

"Just promise to come to my house on Wednesday I have to tell you something and it's my birthday, so bring your family. I moved so I'll text you the address, you'll have to buy airplane tickets." I say gathering my things again after I dropped it from all the hugging.

"We'll be there, and exactly how much is on this card so that we know our limit?" He asks and I laugh.

"It's unlimited Steven, I have about two billion dollars on that account because its paired with mine, so go crazy, buy the wedding ring you always wanted to buy your wife, buy a seasons pass in the V.I.P box to your favorite sport, heck buy meet and greet season passes, spoil your family big man." I say and I can tell I got him very excited. "Oh and don't forget to go to church, just because your prayers came true doesn't mean you can stopped putting your faith in God. Just because I don't go to church, that doesn't mean you can stop going. Got it?" I say pointedly.

"I know Isabella; I'll never neglect my Lord. Okay well you better go before you miss your flight. You have thirty minute to catch it." He hugs me one last time and I walk up to the ticket desk and exchange my ticket. I turn and wave at Steven I blow a kiss and walk through the metal detector. After being there for ten minute they finally let me pass, and to be honest I think the security man just wanted to touch me. I put my shoes back on; hmm I just noticed I have cute feet, real small, size four and a half with pink nail polish. With that thought in my head I run for the gate. I get here with five minutes to spare. Since I only have one small bag (I put my purse in my suitcase, hehehe.) I didn't have to put it in the bottom of the plane.

"Hello miss Knight, your passengers called they should be here any minute they were running a tad late, but they just called and they just entered the building. I will be your flight attendant this evening my name is, Mia. I hope you have a good flight. You may sit anywhere you'd like." Then she went to the back of the plane, I pull out my song note book and start where I left off.

_**Any moment everything can change,**_

_**Feel the wind on your shoulder,**_

_**For a minute, all the world can wait,**_

_**Let go of yesterday.**_

_**Can you hear it calling?**_

_**Can you feel it in your soul?**_

_**Can you trust this longing?**_

_**And take control,**_

_**Fly**_

_**Open up the part of you that wants to hide away**_

_**You can shine,**_

_**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,**_

_**And start to try, cause it's your time,**_

_**Time to fly**_

_**All your worries leave them somewhere else,**_

_**Find a dream you can follow.**_

_**Reach for something, when there's nothin left,**_

_**And the worlds feeling hollow.**_

_**Can you hear it calling?**_

_**Can you feel it in your soul?**_

_**Can you trust this longing?**_

_**And take control.**_

_**Fly**_

_**Open up the part of you that wants to hide away.**_

_**You can shine,**_

_**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,**_

_**And start to try, cause it's your time,**_

_**Time to fly.**_

_**And when your down and feel alone,**_

_**Just want to run away**_

_**Trust yourself and don't give up**_

_**You know you better than anyone else**_

_**Any moment, everything can change**_

_**Feel the wind on your shoulder**_

_**For a minute all the world can wait,**_

_**Let go of yesterday**_

All I need is to add the last chorus and I'll be done. As soon as I'm done with this song I need to call my manager she's waiting for a song about a two days and the dead line is Monday. Geez they need to widen the time gap for these things. I take my IPod out and listen to Green Day: I hate everything about you, and get to work

_**Fly**_

_**Open up the part of you that wants to hide away**_

_**You can shine**_

_**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life**_

_**And start to try**_

I'm humming the end of the chorus when I feel the plane shake a little; I don't look up and just finish the last couple sentences in the song.

_**Fly**_

_**Forget about the reason you can't in life**_

_**And start to try cause it's your time**_

_**Time to fly**_

_**Any moment everything can change**_

Oh my god, I'm finished, Ahhh finally, I need to call my manager Zoey right now. "Oh yeah I'm so finished. Finally Ahhh" I shout out loud while jumping out of my seat and doing a happy dance. Then I hear a throat clear and I freeze then snap my head up, and blush the deepest red I've blushed in my life as I look at the seven most beautiful people I've ever seen. They are all looking at me and trying to hold in their laughter, and I just stare right back at them still froze. Then a big bear like man lets out a booming laugh and the blonde haired girl and the auburn haired woman let out small giggles while the short haired pixie like girl, a boy with reddish brown hair, and the two blonde men glare at them. I quickly grab my phone and my song book, I mutter a quiet "Excuse me." The I rush to the back of the restroom and lock the door behind me. I sit on the floor and put my head in my hands, I sit here for a minute then grab my phone and dial the studios number it ring a few times before they answer.

"Sun kiss Studios, this is Kristy how may I help you?" Kristy asks, hmm I wonder what happened to Donna. I really liked her.

"Yes hello I need to speak with Zoey Weber." I say politely.

"Who is calling?" She asks in a bored voice.

"That is really none of your concern _Kristy_. Now I asked for Zoey you are not supposed to question her clients, so press the number one button and transfer me to her office." Why am I so bitch today? It must be because of Joe and my mother, and because I won't be able to see my dad for two weeks. And that's not even the most of it.

"Excuse me but I'm in charge here and you have to answer my questions if you want to talk to anyone around here-,"

"Actually I'm in charge here, your fired Kristy get out of my studio right now; that is not a way to speak to my clients. Hello who am I speaking to?" Zoey asks after yelling at Kristy. Damn I got two people fired in one day this is not good.

"Hey Zo, its Isabella, I finished the song." I say tiredly, I just want to get home and sleep, but damn I'm hungry as soon as we land I'm going to the store and buying hundreds of dollars' worth of food.

"Oh Isabella how are you? And I'm glad to hear that you're finished with the song." She says happily.

"Everything is not good Zo, everything is falling apart and I don't know what to do." I say and start crying again.

"Okay Isabella, sweetie just calm down and tell me what's wrong." She says in motherly voice. Ha more motherly then my own mother, Renee is a joke.

"Okay so early today I go shopping and the saleslady is a total bitch to so I wait for her to finish what she was doing, so the manager walks out and fires her for making me wait for half an hour. Then I get home and start packing for the move and out of know where Joe texts me and demands to know why I didn't tell him I'm moving. So we argue for about ten minutes, then Renee yells at me from down stairs not knowing I'm on the phone with Joe, and guess what she decided to call me by when she yelled?" I say furiously.

"She did not call you _**that **_name did she?" She says in a gasp.

"Yes she did and Joe heard and demanded to know why she called me that, and I hung up on him and he tried calling again, then I got a text from _**that **_Facebook and it was from Joe, and he knows my secret Zoey and he told people already and I don't know what to do everything is falling apart." I sob loudly not caring if the other people hear me, this is my life we are talking about and its breaking into pieces.

"Well hunny just make sure your parents stand by you and I'll do everything in my power to put this secret back where it belongs." I cry even louder, because I don't have both of my parents anymore, my mom was using us.

"Both my parents won't stand by me, just my dad. My mom told us she was just there for the money and she is seeing another man, Zo I kicked my mom out of my house and I didn't even feel bad about it, Zoey my parents are getting a divorce and it's all my fault, if Isabella Knight was never born everyone would be happy. I just fuck everything up." I sob, then I think of the one reason I'm happy to be Isabella night. "Well one person is happy Miss Knight is alive, Steven, I gave his family access to my unlimited bank account." I say with a small smile through my sobs.

"I'm so sorry about your mom hunny, but everything happens for a reason, and I'm happy your alive and so are all your fans, don't worry about Joe Isabella your still young you'll find someone better, someone you'll love with all your heart, you still have a long way to do. And your birthday is in three weeks and you'll be eighteen. I'm so proud of you for what you did for Steven's family. Well hunny I have to go I have a lot of clients right now I'll get ahold of you tomorrow to see how you're doing, and for the song. Okay sweetie? Goodnight." After saying goodnight and hanging up I just sit here for a couple of minutes until there's a knock on the door. I wipe my eyes and slide it open and here stands the big bear like man who laughed at me.

"Yes?" I choke out. _**He's Emmett**__. _I look around after hearing someone whisper to me. I just shake my head.

"We are ready for takeoff and you need to be strapped in your seat." Emmett says kindly with a sweet smile. "Oh and hey when we laughed a while ago, don't take it personal nobody can really take us seriously because we goofy off a lot and prank a lot of people." He says and I get the feeling he's never apologized to anyone before, so I easily forgive him, and he was just laughing at something fun. If I would have saw that happen I would have laughed to.

"It's okay Emmett. I didn't I was just a little embarrassed." I say with a smile, and he just stands there staring at me weirdly. "What?"

"How do you know my name?" I think and I swear he told me his name.

"Didn't you tell me it?" I voice my thoughts to him.

"No I didn't, so how do you know my name?" I shrug one shoulder.

"I don't know, I just knew your name is Emmett." I say truly wondering how I knew that his name is Emmett. Geez I really need some food and a nap. "Um I think we should go sit down." And I brush past him and gasp at how cold and hard his body is, I shiver and look up at him. He has confusion in his eyes until he realizes our bodies are pushed up against each other but he doesn't move and I can't help but feel turned on. I mean look at him he's all muscle, and I bet he's packin' in the manhood area. _Bella get a hold of yourself, you don't even know the guy._ _**Who cares you need a little inspiration in the sexual department, and hey your young so why not? **__Um, maybe because he might not like me that way, I mean I just met the guy. __**Oh come on you don't see yourself clearly, you're dripping with sexappeal, just run you hand down the front of his shirt and stop right above his dick, smirk and wink at him then walk away. Just tease him a little bit. **_And as if my hand had a mind of its own I did just that, I smile slyly, wink and walk away. I can't believe I just did that to a very, very hot guy, but before I walked away from him I seen lust in his eyes. I sit at the window seat and took notice that everyone had head phones on, and two people are missing, the very handsome blonde who looked to be in his early twenty's, and the auburn haired girl who laughed at me. Hmm they must be flying the plane, cool.

**Hey everyone I hope you like this chapter, I can't wait to see where this story goes I hope you're as excited as I am. So be sure to tell me if you like it or not, either way I'm going to keep on writing it. Don't worry I didn't get the idea from Hannah Montana. She used to have blonde hair, and somewhere in the middle of the story it's going to take a weird turn. So just hang in there with me, I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this. I hope you keep reading to find out. Xoxo. Oh and I have nothing against the Jonas Brothers, I love them. Sorry for making Joe the bad guy, but it had to be done.**


End file.
